The Devil's Angel
by Hikaura Akiko
Summary: Kurama and the others need major help to defeat a new enemy. Two new characters. (can't say much or it will spoil the story, sorry)


**_The devil's angel_**

Kurama was coming out of college when he felt a big energy coming closer. He looked around surprised and said "That's impossible!"

He heard a laugh, and somebody said "Oh, so even as a human you can feel my presence, Kurama?"

Kurama ran into Koenma's office and asked "How's that possible? Didn't Rei kill him?"

"Who? What are you talking about?"

"So you don't know Loki's back?"

Koenma yelled "What do you mean 'back'? Didn't Rei kill him? Did you see him?"

"No, I didn't see him. But I felt his presence and heard his voice."

Koenma went pale and asked "And what are we going to do?..."

"Isn't it obvious? You have to wake Rei up! She's the only one that can defeat him!"

"But it was so hard to seal her..."

"Because of that you'll let him kill everybody?"

Koenma startled and said "Alright... But you better come with me. We don't get along too well."

Koenma went to the door, Kurama said smiling "That's because you keep trying to trick her. Even though you know that's impossible."

Koenma stopped in front of a door, he said with a clear voice "Open." The door opened. They entered a big room, it was illuminated by many torches and in the middle there was a big silver coffin, standing up, in the format of a woman. It was full of golden details; Koenma said a few words in another language and the lid of the coffin slide open slowly. Koenma said "It'll take a while for her to wake up. Her soul still has to come back and so does the bigger part or her energy."

Kurama looked inside the coffin. There was a girl looking like she was 16 years old with a short black hair. She was wearing a gym suit and looked like she was asleep. All of a sudden, she opened her eyes wide and threw her body forward, screaming. Her body changed in a blink of an eye. Now she was a woman in her 20's, with long black hair and light brown eyes. She stared at Koenma and said "The answer is no."

Koenma asked "But why?"

"If I couldn't kill him the first time, I won't do it this time. He's stronger."

Kurama said "So are you. I can feel it."

She looked at him and said "Kurama?... You look different..."

"I had an accident."

"I saw."

"So you'll help us?"

She laughed and said "Help? You and your friends wouldn't be able to tickle him!"

He said a bit angry "So! You know you're the only one that can defeat him!"

Rei stood in silence for a while, said breathing deeply "Alright. I'll try."

Koenma said "No! You'll do it!"

She said walking away "As you wish."

He asked "Where are you going?"

"Search for Loki, of course!"

"Wait! I want you to take some people with you!"

"They'll only get in my way."

Kurama took her hand, making her stop and said "We can be useful. Even if it's just to distract him."

Rei stared at him in silence and said starting to walk again "Fine. Let's go, then."

Kurama and Koenma took Rei to Yusuke's house, where Hiei was already waiting.

Yusuke opened the door and said "Kurama, what happened that you gathered us with such a hurry?"

"We have an important mission."

"What mission?"

Rei said "We need to kill an angel." Yusuke stared at her surprised, she said "Your last hope of being alive the next year. That's what I am. Can we move faster with this?..."

She passed through Yusuke and Kurama, getting in to the apartment, Yusuke asked "How did?..."

Kurama said "Later, Yusuke."

Rei asked looking at Hiei "Nobody missing, right?"

Yusuke said "Well, there's another guy, but Koenma said he wouldn't be necessary..."

Rei smiled and said "That means he can't take it."

Hiei asked Kurama "Who's that girl?"

Rei answered "My name is Rei."

He was surprised and asked "Rei? _The_ Rei?"

"Depends on which Rei you're thinking about."

"The younger sister of Yomi, who killed over 10000 demons and that vanished 50 years ago."

Rei smiled saying "That's me!"

He was even more surprised; Yusuke asked "You killed more than 10000 demons? How did you do it?"

"That's not the point now." She turned to Kurama and asked "What's your plan?"

"Hiei, Yusuke and I distract Loki while you open the hole."

"Loki is not stupid. He'll know what we're doing."

"Usually he's not stupid, but now I think he's being guided by feelings that blind him."

Rei startled, Yusuke asked "But who's this guy? What does he want to do? And what is that hole you're talking about?"

Rei answered "Loki is an angel."

"Angel? What do you mean 'angel'?"

"It's not the kind of angel you're thinking of. Enma created them to kill demons or humans that were getting out of their destiny's line on to the bad side."

"I already went to the Spiritual World. How did I never see one?"

"They do not exist to be seen. You're lucky you haven't seen one, or you'd be dead now."

"Alright, but if he works for Enma, why do we have to kill him?"

Koenma said "Because he renegade my father and his post as an angel. And now he wants to destroy the three worlds, starting with this one. And to make it even worst, he was the best angel father had. Only one came out alive when Loki had him on target."

Rei said interrupting him "That's not important right now. Kurama, even if Loki isn't at the best of his reason, how do you expect him to fall for such a stupid trick?"

"Can't you suck him in?"

Rei was surprised and said "I can try, but what if it doesn't work?"

He said serious "We think of something else. For now, that's the best we got."

Koenma asked "But where is this hole going to?"

Kurama answered "To the Makai, of course."

Koenma said angry "Rei can't go back to the Makai!"

Rei said "It's the only way. Here our powers are equal, at the Seikai he's more powerful and I'm weaker."

"If you try to go back to the Makai I'll have to seal you again."

She stared at him smiling and asked "You and who else? I had to free my soul for you to be able to seal me!" He stared angrily at her, Kurama stared at her surprised and she said breathing deeply "Alright. We'll go with your plan, Kurama."

She walked away, Koenma started saying something, but Kurama made a sign for him to be quiet.

Rei stopped walking only when she got to a beach. She sat down on the sand and watched as the sun set. After a while she looked to the side and said "Loki!" A tall man appeared in front of her. He had black hair and black eyes. He wore black pens and shirt, with a white overcoat. He stared at her smiling; she stood up fast and stared in his eyes. She opened her smile and hugged him saying "Is so good to see you!..."

He kissed her, she kissed him back and he asked "Come with me, Rei..."

She looked at him, her eyes filled with tears, she said "Loki... Ask me anything but that." He let her go angry; she asked "Why don't you give up this plan? If you give it up, I'll go with you anywhere you want!"

He said angry and disappearing "You'll see me again. And those tears will make sense then!"

She startled, screamed angry and punched the air, letting go a great amount of energy.

Kurama was leaving college when he saw Rei standing at the door. She asked "Did you wanna talk to me?"

He smiled "If you know I wanted to talk to you, you know what I want to know."

She said getting closer "Loki had injured you badly and I was scared I couldn't complete the prayer in time. I asked Koenma to help me and the deal was that he'd help me if I accepted to be sealed afterwards. I didn't hesitate."

Kurama asked a little angry and a little ashamed "So it was my fault?"

She said smiling "Believe me; I was very happy with the offer."

He stared at her surprised and asked worried "Are you sure you can finish this?"

She looked at him serious and said "I have to, don't I?" He breathed deeply, without saying anything. She started to walk away, but suddenly stopped and looked up. Kurama dropped a seed on the ground. The ground started to shake; she said "Don't move, alright?"

"As you wish."

Several plants started to grow. Rei started to fly, mixing with the plants. She gave a punch in the air, Loki showed up flying away. He said stopping in mid air "Is this all to protect him?"

She flew to him saying "I won't let you kill anyone."

She tried to punch him again, but he deflected it. She took his sword that was hanging from his waist, she felt pain in her hands, but muffled her moan and tried to hit him. He deflected saying "You won't hit me like that. My sword is too powerful even for you." She tried to hit him again; he grabbed her arms with one hand and took the sword back. Her hands were burned to the flash. He kissed the back of her hands and they went back to normal. He said smiling "I can heal all harm my sword does."

Rei said surprised "So it was like this?..."

"Exactly..." She let herself go and stood back. He said disappearing "I'll be back... Wait for me."

The plants started to go back to the ground. She flew close to Kurama and said "Thanks for your help."

He said smiling "It's the least I can do."

She nodded saying "See you around."

A few days latter, Rei was walking down the street when she felt Loki's presence. She started to run to a park nearby.

When she got there, she saw Loki fighting against Kurama, Yusuke and Hiei. She hided and started her prayer. A small hole started to show on her side. The hole was already quite big when Rei felt a few more presences. She looked up and saw six angels flying in their direction. She ran out of her hiding place yelling "Loki! Loki, behind you!" Loki looked behind himself and saw the angels. He made a movement with his arm, throwing the other three away and flew towards the angels. They started to fight. Loki started with a little advantage, but soon the other angels started to beat him down. Rei yelled "Stop! Stooop!" One of the angels sent an attack against her, she stretched her arm holding the attack and yelled angry "I said _stop_!"

Her eyes went red; she flew to them and punched one of them that flew away. She stole one of the others sword and helped Loki to defeat them. The angels flew away.

Loki went back to the ground. Rei went back with him; she asked "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She went closer to him saying a few words and touched him. His wounds were all gone. He stared at her hands and said "You should've taken my sword..."

Her hands healed and she said "I can heal myself too."

He smiled, disappearing and said "I still haven't quit, Rei..."

She startled and heard "Rei! What did you do? They were gonna kill him!"

Rei said "Nobody can kill him. If it isn't me, nobody else will! Go away!"

Hiei said "First explain what's going on! Why didn't you let them kill him?"

Rei turned to them angry, her eyes going red again, she said "I said go _away_!"

They both flew far. She stared at Kurama, he nodded and went to them. Rei flew away.

Kurama protected Hiei and Yusuke from the fall and said "Don't contradict Rei right after a fight. She's not exactly sane in those hours."

Yusuke asked "What was she thinking? Why did she do that?"

Kurama breathed deeply and said "Rei and Loki met around 50 years ago."

Hiei asked "Is she the person who lived that Koenma talked about?"

"No. I was." Hiei stared at him surprised, Kurama was a little embarrassed, but kept talking "That's how they met. Rei found out Loki was trying to kill me and decided to pass as me and fight him. He soon realized she wasn't me and told her to show her true identity. They... fell in love and met secretly ever since. They were alright for a few months, when Loki went insane and decided that he had to kill every human and demon. And because he was jealous, he decided that I should be the first.

"But if she didn't let those angels kill him, how is she going to do it?"

Kurama didn't answer, instead he said going away "Be ready for the next time."

Rei was on top of the tallest building in town. Tears ran down her cheeks since the time Loki had disappeared. She asked cleaning her face "How long will you pretend you're not here?"

She looked back, Loki was standing close, watching her. He got on his knees in front of her and said cleaning her face "I hate to see you like this, Rei..."

She looked at him sad and said "Forget about this..."

He put his hand on her mouth slowly, saying "Forget about it. Forget about it until tomorrow morning. Until tomorrow it's just us. Like in the old days..."

She smiled, he hugged her, kissing her. She hugged and kissed him too.

Rei woke up in the morning with the sun coming up. A big white overcoat covered her and on her side there was a small flower. She smiled and breathed deeply, taking the flower in her hand and going back to sleep.

Rei was sitting on a bench at the park, reading a book. Some hours afterwards, she closed the book breathing deeply and said "The answer is yes, Yusuke. Now stop asking that because it's already bugging me. And stop hiding, Kurama and Hiei will take a while to get here."

He appeared from behind a tree asking "How did you know I was here?" Rei smiled, without answering. He sat by her and asked "Are you sure you can do this?..."

"Yes."

"You don't want us to do it for you?"

"First, you would never be able to. Loki would finish you off in seconds. Second, you saw what I did to those angels. Do you want me to do the same with you?"

He startled, she went back to reading her book unconcerned and he started to watch two birds playing together.

A few hours latter, Hiei and Kurama joined them. The three of them started to talk, Rei closed her book, giving up on her reading, but didn't join in on the conversation either. She said standing up after a while "Hiei, Yusuke, don't hesitate to transform. I'll start opening the hole now."

She hided behind a tree and started her pray. A few minutes latter and Loki showed up in front of the other three. Kurama transformed as soon as he saw Loki, Yusuke and Hiei took a while longer.

When Rei finished her hole, she yelled "Come, Loki!"

Loki felt a strong wind pushing him hard. He tried to hold on, but couldn't do it. He flew towards Rei and the other three went after him. They saw Loki getting in the hole and Rei going after him. Yusuke went after them, Kurama asked "Where are you going?"

"I'll see if she really is going to kill him!"

Kurama said angry "Of course she will!" Hiei went after Yusuke, Kurama said "Come back! We can't get in there!"

Kurama went after them.

Rei fell on the ground on her foot. She heard "So you really are going to try and kill me?"

She looked around saying "Yes, unless you change your mind."

Loki appeared in front of her, looking very angry. He yelled while punching her face "I won't change my mind and I'll start with Kurama!"

Rei hit a tree and fell on the ground. He flew towards her. she stood up fast and prepared herself. He tried to punch her again, she grabbed his hand and tried to kick him, he jumped deflecting it, she punched him on the stomach and he flew away. She ran to him, transforming into a red haired woman with long hair and green eyes. She stretched out her arm and an ice sword appeared on her hand. She attacked him, he defended himself with his foot and passed his sword through her stomach. She moaned with pain, he smiled, his hair went blond, wings appeared in his back and the sword started to catch on fire. Rei screamed, he took the sword of and said "I'll heal you in two seconds, Rei, if you promise to stay by my side."

She said falling on her knees "I promise if you give this thing up..."

He asked angry and raising his sword to hit her again "Why do you insist on defending him?"

A wall of plants stopped his sword to hit Rei. Loki looked up and saw Kurama, Hiei and Yusuke standing a few feet away. He stretched out his arm and yelled sending an attack towards them "It's all your fault!" The attack hit the three of them; Loki went to Kurama and punched him. Kurama flew far away, the other two tried to attack Loki, but he said throwing them away "Go to hell! I have nothing to do with you!"

He went to Kurama again, but a barrier of fire stopped him from getting closer. He looked behind him, Rei was standing, the wound healed. She said "It's my fault, Loki!"

He ran to her, the wall of fire grew and formed a circle around them. He asked trying to hit her with his sword "Why? Why did you choose him? Why do you always protect him? Since the first time we met!... He's evil... He betrayed your brother!... But still! You prefer _him_!"

He kept attacking her, but she deflected all his hits. When he stopped talking, her eyes filled with tears, she said "That's it? I don't prefer him... But he is my best friend. I can't let you kill him... He took care of me when I need it most... It's the least I can do for him... And it's not only him you want to kill, either, is it?..."

He stared at her surprised, raised his sword and she didn't move. Yusuke yelled "Rei! Rei, move!"

He started to run; Kurama blocked him saying "_Don't_!"

"He's going to kill her! And we can't defeat him alone!"

Kurama said a bit nervous "Hold on. You can't go in even if you wanted to. It's easier to wait them to finish it."

Rei and Loki faced each other for a while, Loki put down his sword, closing his eyes and breathing deeply, she started to cry and hugged him, he kissed her and Yusuke yelled "They chickened out!"

Kurama said "No."

Loki let Rei go and took some distance. She raised her arms, still crying. The floor started shaking; jets of water cracked the floor and grabbed Loki. Rei made an ice sword again and passed it through Loki's stomach. She breathed deeply controlling herself and started to make a pray. Several points of lights appeared around Loki, he started to moan and Rei closed her eyes and kept praying. The lights started to back away from Loki, he started to scream with pain, she tightened her eyes close and kept praying until he stopped and fell hanging from the jets of water, dead.

Rei opened her eyes slowly, breathing deeply. She fell on her knees and covered her face finally giving up to the tears. She screamed angrily, her energy exploded and the wall of fire disappeared. She stood up slowly, the floor started to shake again, some of the jets of water that grabbed Loki now let go of him and started to flood the place. Lava started to flow from the cracks on the floor and started to melt everything around, she looked at Loki that was still hanging from the only jet that grabbed him and everything stopped. She closed her eyes hard and screamed again, putting her hands on her head; Kurama ran to her and hugged her saying "Control yourself! We're all here with you! Come on!"

She screamed again and transformed into the woman around her 20's, with long dark hair. She stared at Kurama, the tears flowing fast on her cheeks. She let herself go and went to Loki. Kurama went to her again; the jet of water came down slowly, leaving Loki on the floor. As soon as the jet disappeared, Loki started to burn. Kurama put his hand on Rei's shoulder, she kept crying in silence, watching the fire. Yusuke said "Can anybody explain to me what happened? I'm a little lost."

Rei walked away from Kurama and sat beside Loki. Kurama said "Rei convinced Loki that he was wrong. Before he met Rei, Loki thought that there were bad and good people. He didn't think that there could be both in one person. Rei showed him that it wasn't like that. He couldn't take it and lost his mind. He started to think every person was bad. And only today Rei got to convince him of the contrary."

"But if he had given up, why did she kill him?"

"He killed innocent people. Angels can't do that. He'd be killed anyway. He asked Rei to use this spell. It's the only thing that will allow him to remember everything that happened when he comes back...

Yusuke and Hiei kept silence for a while, Yusuke then asked "Wait a minute! How did you know all that?"

Kurama said laughing "Rei told me."

"But when?"

"Now."

"But how didn't I hear it?"

Kurama said smiling "Rei can read minds and infiltrate in them. That's how she told me."

Rei was still by Loki's ashes, she heard "My father was so pleased that you killed Loki that he told me to tell you that you're free."

Rei looked around, Koenma was standing on her other side and she asked "Did he get in well?"

"Yes..."

She smiled and looking at the ashes again said "Tell your father that if he wants to thank me, to wake me up only when Loki comes back."

Koenma startled, but said smiling and calming down "Alright."

Rei smiled breathing deeply. Her body transformed into a 16 years old girl, with short dark hair. She closed her eyes and fell on the ground, sleeping.

FIN


End file.
